I am Not Emotionless
by Katameena
Summary: Team Urameshi has a new member. Her name is Sapphire or Crimson, depending on her eyes. They will find out how different she acts when emotions are free. Maybe she'll rub off on their emotionless member, Hiei. Hieixoc
1. Sapphire

You open your crystal clear blue eyes and sit up in the white bed. You stretch and look at the alarm clock saying 6 am. You get out of bed and take a shower. After you got out, you brushed your long blond hair, and changed into your school uniform. You quietly out of the house at 7 am. As you walk to school, you see a big ugly orange haired boy flirting with a short aqua green haired girl. By the girl was a boy with black spiky hair. He was giving the ugly boy a 'I'm going to kill you' look. You rolled your eyes and kept walking. As you were sitting in class you kept thinking about that little moment. You don't know why, but you couldn't stop thinking about the spiky haired boy from earlier. He reminded you of someone. You don't dwell on guys any more, a little bit having to do with your father. The last bell rang, you left, and went to the park.

The breeze blows your hair in front of your face and you brush it to the side every now and then. In the park you see a brunette girl yelling at a boy with way too much hair gel, calling him a pervert. You also see a long red haired boy and a blue haired girl smiling at the first two. The blue haired girl looked at you as you turned your head and kept walking. All of a sudden you heard,"That's her. HEY SAPPHIRE!"

You stopped and turned around to see who called you. The blue haired girl ran up to you, grabbed your hand, and drug you over to the others.

"Guys this is Sapphire. Sapphire this is Yusuke, Keiko, and Kurama," She said pointing to them as she said their names. You turned to her and gave her a 'who the hell are you' look.  
"Oh silly me. My name's Botan."

Then the three you saw this morning walk up. The ugly guy ran up to you and was about talk till you interrupted.

"You wreak of stupidity. So keep your mouth shut," you said with an annoyed voice.

They all look at you stunned except the spiky haired guy. He just smirked at your comment.

"It's a good thing your a girl or I would kick your butt," the ugly guy said acting tough.

You punched him in the face knocked him out.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut," you said glaring at him. You turn to Botan. "What does that toddler want now?"

"He would like to see US in his office, including you Sapphire," Botan said with a smile.

You look over at the unconscious ugly boy and see the girl from earlier was by his side.

"Is HE your boyfriend," you asked with a raised eye brow.

"No," she said quietly.

You look over at the spiky haired boy.

"Are you her boyfriend? You looked like you were going to kill him for flirting with her. So either your her boyfriend or brother," you said.

He gave you a cold glare, but you stood your ground.

"When did you see that," Kurama asked.

"This morning while I walked to school. It just seemed odd that Spiky here was mad and didn't do anything about it," you said.

"My name is not Spiky and I didn't even see you pass by," Spiky said angrily.

"No one ever does. They never notice me till it's too late," you say giving him an emotionless look.

"Man she's creepy," Yusuke whispered to Botan.

"Yusuke, you are like Koenma," you looked at him a smirk as you waived your hand, "he said the same thing."

A portal opened beside you and you walk threw it. Everyone waited a minute before entering the portal after you.

"Hey Jr. what do you want?"

The tiny ruler was sitting behind his desk going threw paper work when you walked in. When he saw you, he seemed angry at you, but you brush it off.

"Sapphire, your late and where are my detectives?"

"I killed them and sent my invisible dog after Botan."

"YOU DID WHAT!? Wait you don't have an invisible dog," Koenma said.

"And Team Urimeshi is still alive when I came threw the portal. I think the big red headed idiot might have a slight concussion though," you said with a giggle.

You stopped giggling and put on an emotionless face as the detectives walk in behind you.

"So Yusuke how do you like Sapphire," Koenma asked.

"I got to hand it to her she is tougher than Kuwabara, but Kuwabara isn't that strong," Yusuke replied.

"So he's the leader. Sorry you can't make me Koenma," you said.

"What is she talking about," Yusuke asked.

"She WILL join Team Urimeshi," Koenma said.

"Why, I had a great job and it was fun," you pouted as you sat on the corner of his desk.

"Father said you had too much fun last time and nearly killed an innocent man," Koenma exclaimed.

"Hey it wasn't my fault, he got in the way! It was as if he did that so Vince could get away," you yelled.

You crossed your arms and stared at the blank wall.

"Sorry Sapphire, but father's orders over rule mine, you know that. Anyway, team meet your new teammate, Sapphire Taukino," Koenma said.

"WHAT!? Are you serious," Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara woke up from when you knocked him out. He looked up at Yusuke who had a surprised look on his face.

"Hey what's going on," Kuwabara asked.

"Sapphire is joining the team," Koenma said.

You walked out of the room quietly while everyone was fighting. They were all too busy to notice you leave. You open the door and closed it behind you. You push away your tears and sadness becoming emotionless again. You go home and find your father is still at work. So you go up to your room and sit in your window hoping you can find something or someone that will make you happy.

_~GANG POV~_  
They all heard the door close and none of them can find Sapphire anywhere.

"She's going to kill us," Kuwabara yelled.

Koenma shook his head and sighed.

"She only acts tough, but she is truly depressed. She has been shifted from one job to another and everyone has acted like you. So she thinks this one won't last long. So she'll distance herself so she won't get hurt."

"What was her last job," Yusuke asked.

"The only one she like. She worked alone. She was an assassin," Koenma said looking them in the eyes.

"What's her story," Hiei asked.

"When she was 7 years old, a boy save her life and she stayed with him for several years. One day she was attacked and the boy gave his life for her's. She sought revenge on his killer. She shoved her flaming hand into the killer's chest and crushed his heart. That day the boy was going to ask her to marry him. After that she was filled with rage and went on a killing spree. No one could catch her. Finally she calmed down and realized what she had done. She turned herself in shedding tears for those she killed and her love that died for her to live."

"What was he like," Botan asked.

"She said to others he was rude, mean, prideful, and cold hearted, but to her he was the most caring person in the world."

"How sweet," Yukina said.

"So she only acts cold hearted so she won't get hurt," Keiko asked.

"I have an idea, but I need someone mean, rude, prideful and cold hearted," Botan said.

"Hiei," everyone said except Hiei and Yukina.


	2. Knomaru Hagashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or their characters.

* * *

You have been sitting in your window for a few hours and you begin to get hungry. It is sunset and you remember you still have homework. *Crap. Oh well it's only 10 terms.* You quickly finish your homework and go into the kitchen. You stop when you saw your father cooking. He turned around and saw you watching him.

"How long have you been there," he asked.

"Not long," you replied.

"OK. Well Koenma called and he said he needs his team to stay some place, because for some reason their house was demolished. So I offered to keep them here. They should arrive any moment," he said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have set up the rooms," you said slightly upset.

"I already did that. You don't have to worry about anything and please try to make a friend with one of them," he said.

"I can't guarantee anything," you said with a sigh.

The door bell rang so you went to go answered the door. When you opened the door you seen Team Urimeshi and then you realized why their house was dimolished.

"Who is it Pyro," you father asked.

"Team Urimeshi," you said as you motioned for then to come in.

Your father walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello my name in Knomaru Hagashi."

You went to the kitchen to set the table while Kurama introduced everyone.

"Pyro," You heard your father call you.

"You beckoned," you said as you walked into the living room.

"Oh I thought you went to your room. Anyway will you show the team to their rooms," he asked.

"Sure follow me," you said.

You led them up a flight of stairs and into a hall with 7 open door.

"Choose your room from the opened doors," you said.

"Wow, it's as if our rooms were duplicated," Botan said.

"How did you do it," Kuwabara asked.

"I didn't do it. I haven't even seen these room. Anyway dinner should be done soon," you said as you turned around.

"Sapphire, if you don't mind me asking why does Mr. Hagashi call you Pyro," Yukina asked.

"A nick name. Anything else," you asked without looking at them.

"Yes, um do you mind planing a game with us after dinner," Botan asked.

*What is she planing?* You thought

"We'll see," you said before leaving.

You enter into the kichen to see your father putting food on the table

"How do you like them," he asked.

"Well... let's just say we started out on the wrong foot," you said.

"What happened," he asked wondering what could have possibly happened in such a short time in the house.

"I had a bad day at school and when Kuwabara was going to say something till I snapped at him. Then eventually knocking him out," you said.

"You need to keep that temper in check," he said.

"Ya, I know. I'll try," you said.

The team walked in and sat at the table. You and your father did the same and everyone began to eat.


	3. Truth or Dare?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters._**

* * *

The room was silent as you all ate. It was making you nerves and paranoid. You hated that feeling and it was riving you crazy.

"So Sapphire did you have a bad day at school, because you looked very calm till Kuwabara was about to say something," Kurama said.

"Yes, I did. You are very observent," you said.

"How did you do that Kurama. You got her to say a full sentence like Koenma without yelling at you," Kuwabara said.

"She doesn't like stupid sentences or questions, you baka," Hiei said.

"Hey, I wasn't going to say and thing stupid. I was just going to ask her to go out with me that's all," Kuwabara said.

"And you don't think that is a stupid question? Se will turn you down like every other girl you asked," Yusuke said.

"Yea right, well see. Hey Sapphire darling will you go out with me," Kuwabara asked.

"Not even over my dead body," You said.

Kuwabara looked like he was going to cry, Yusuke busted up laughing, and Kurama was biting his thumb. The girls were giggling, your father was laughing, and Hiei just smirked. All of their actions made you curious about who they are and their thoughts. You felt comfortable around them and very relaxed.

"Hey Sapphire what's wrong with your eyes," Yusuke asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at you. Your eye had turned crimson red. You looked at your knife to see your eyes and shrugged it off.

"Yea what's wrong with them," Kuwabara asked.

"I'm just changing. That's all, nothing to worry about," You said.

"Changing into what," Keiko asked.

"My demon form of course," You said casually.

"What type of demon are you," Kurama asked.

"Fire," you said.

"I thought fire demons changed into ugly creatures," Kuwabara said.

"No and I'm not just any kind of fire demon. I'm an albino fire demon so this is my true form and I change for several different reasons. Sometimes I don't even know I change," You informed them.

"Why are you changing now," Yusuke asked.

"I don't know. I didn't know till you told me, but I don't think I'm going to change all the way," You said.

"Hey wait! I thought albinos have red eyes," Kuwabara said.

"Fire demons naturally have red eyes. So the albino fire demons have blue. They are not excepted by the fire demons either," Hiei said.

"Why is that," Botan asked.

"Because we look too mush like a Kroone or ice demon. Albino Kroone and ice demons are not excepted either because they look like fire demons," you said.

"So what happened to you? You live with your dad," Yusuke asked.

"I'm not really her father, but stepfather. Her parents split up after she was born and her father kidnapped her. He said he killed her, but her just left her in the woods alone to die. Her mother was very upset and looked for her for years. One day she gave up on life and killed herself. While she was lying there bleeding Pyro ran to her, because she just watched her mother kill herself. A few hour later I found Pyro over her mother's body crying and saying not again over and over," Your father said.

"Why did you say not again," Kurama asked.

"I might as well tell you, because I know Koenma told you about him. His name was Himura and he was mean, rude, prideful, and very arrogant. Yet he seemed to have his own way of caring about a person. Koenma probably told you how he died so I'll skip that part. After he died I was walking feeling numb all over and I heard a woman crying so I went to see what happened. When I got there I saw her plunge a sword in her heart and I recognized who it was. It was my mother, I ran to her, and that's all I could say. Then I snapped and attacked anyone and everyone I could. Luckily Knomaru was able to hide before I could attack him," you said.

"So it wasn't just because of your lover you went crazy and killed all of those people," Kuwabara said.

"Ya i guess. If you want to look at it that way, but a killer is a killer no mater if you can change their outward appearance," you mumbled.

"What did the people call you," Hiei asked.

"Crimson Lover," you said.

"Wait I heard of you and read your file. You killed more people then Kurama and Hiei put together. You just turned yourself in just like that," Yusuke said.

"Ya I did, but I did kill before I snapped too. So think I killed a lot of people and demons," you said.

"Why did you kill before," Yukina asked.

"The only thing Himura would eat was flesh from humans and demons. So I ate what he ate, but I didn't like it. I hated the taste, but I didn't care as long as he was there," you said.

"You don't eat humans anymore do you," Kuwabara asked.

"No, and I would never eat you. I would be afraid of what I would catch," you said.

You finished you food and put your plate in the sink. You then went into the living room and the others did the same. You father staied behind and did the dishes. You sat in your favorite window and gazed out into the forest. The others sat on the couch and Botan walked over to you.

"Do you want to play with us," Botan asked.

*_Man she sounds like a little kid when she asks that_,* you thought.

"Ya sure. I have nothing else to do. what are you playing," you asked.

"Truth or dare," she said casually.

"Nevermind I don't want to play anymore," you said really fast.

You were about to run when someone grabbed you and place you into the circle they made. The circle went like this You, Kurama, Keiko, Yusuke, Yukina, Kuwabara, Botan, and Hiei.

"You already agreed to it. So don't go back on your word," Kurama said.

"Not you too," you said.

"If we force you to play then Hiei won't feel like the only one," Botan said.

"I feel sorry for you. You have to live with them," you said to Hiei.

"You do to now," Hiei replied.

"Crap your right," you said.

"Don't be like that Sapphire. Can we call you Saph, because your name is really long," Keiko said.

"Uh sure, I guess you could," you said.

"Ok lets get started. Who want to go first," Botan said.

"I do! Yusuke truth or dare," Kuwabara asked.

"Dare," Yusuke said.

"I dare you to go to Saph's dad and tell him you want to sleep with Saph," Kuwabara said.

"Saph is your dad a fire demon," Yusuke asked.

"No," you said.

Yusuke got up and went to the kitchen. You all heard Yusuke's voice and then him yell. He came walking out of the kitchen dripping wet. He sat down and glared at you.

"You didn't tell me he was a water demon, Yusuke said.

"You never asked," You said with a smirk.

Everyone except Yusuke and Hiei were laughing while you just smirked.

"Ok my turn. Truth or dare, Saph," Yusuke said.

"Dare," you sighed.

"I dare you to wear Hiei's boxers as shorts around the house for a week. Starting now," Yusuke said with a smile.

You turn to Hiei and look at him.

"I suggest you go and choose the pair I'm going to borrow, because I you might have a pair you don't want people seeing," you said.

He got up and you followed him to his door. You waited outside the door and he went in. He came back out with a black pair of boxers and handed them to you. You took them and went into your room. You changed into them and felt the silky fabric.

*_Man these thing are comfotable. No wonder guys like them, but Hiei would never stike me as one with a silky pair._*

You exited your room and went down stairs. You sat in your spot in the circle.

"Nice boxers Hiei," Yusuke teased.

"Shut up Yusuke. It's my turn and your dares stink. What kind of dares do you do," you asked.

"Hey I went easy on you. So calm down," Yusuke said.

"Keiko truth or dare," you said.

"Dare," she said.

_~I dare you to dress in lingerer and enter into Yusuke's room tonight. Flirt with him and leave before he tries something,~_ you sent to her.

"Saph! That is a lot batter than Yusuke or Botan do," Keiko said blushing.

"Thanks. So are you going to do the dare," you asked.

"What was the dare," Kuwabara asked.

"You'll find out tommorow," you said with a smirk.

"Yea I'll do it, but if something goes wrong get ready to save me," Keiko said.

"Of course I will. I wouldn't send you there without back up," you said.

"Good. OK Botan truth or dare," Keiko said.

"Dare," Botan replied.

"I dare you to dress Gothic," Keiko said.

"Ok, Yukina truth or dare," Botan said.

"Truth please," Yukina said.

"Is it true that your mother too committed suicide," Botan asked.

"Yes," she said sadly.

*_Botan why did you have to bring that up. Now she made her sad. Wait am I starting to like these people? Cool finally a group I like somewhat_,* you thought.

"I'll be fine Saph," Yukina said.

"Hu what," you said.

"You were giving me a pity look, but I'll be fine," Yukina said.

"Oh sorry about that," you said.

"Kurama truth or dare," Yukina said.

"Dare," Kurama said.

"I dare you to have Yoko meat Saph," Yukina said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Kurama said.

"What? You don't think I can handle Yoko," You asked.

Kurama said and changed into a white fox demon. His eyes softened on you and made you raise an eyebrow. He scooted closer to you and leaned toward you.

"You must be Sapphire or should I say Crimson Lover. I have heard much about you, before I was forced into this life. You are much prettier than they say. You know I could I can take care of you if you were mine," Yoko said caressing your face with his hand.

"That is so kind of you, but I don't need to be taken care of. I will not be yours and if you don't back away you will be sorry," you said in a stern voice.

"So forceful and demanding. I like it, but I must leave you now. I know we will meet again," Yoko said backing away with a smile.

Yoko changed back into Kurama and he looked at you with a worried face.

"Did he try anything," Kurama asked.

"Not really. He only flirted," you said.

"OK. Truth or dare Hiei," Kurama said.

"Dare," Hiei said.

"I dare you to take Saph to the movies. It doesn't have to be a date. Just a trip to the movies," Kurama said.

"Hn whatever. Baka truth or dare," Hiei asked.

"Dare," Kuwabara said.

*_He actually answered to that_,* you thought.

"I dare you to not to flirt with Yukina or any other for a week," Hiei said.

"I don't think he can do it," Yusuke said.

"I can too and I'll show you. Truth or dare Botan," Kuwabara said.

"Truth," Botan said.

"Is it true you like Kurama," Kuwabara said.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"What I couldn't hear you Botan," Keiko said.

"Yes! Truth or dare Saph," botan said in a hurry.

"Are we going around again," you asked.

"It's only 8:55 and we go till 9. So we have 5 minuets," Yukina said.

"Dare," you said.

"I dare you to kiss Hiei," Botan said.

"Say What!?" You said.

"I dare you to kiss Hiei," she said it slower.

You turned to Hiei and kissed him fast on the cheek.

"Hey you kisseed him on the cheak," Botan wined.

"You never said anything about the kiss. You just said to give him one. Kuwabara truth or dare," you said.

"Dare," Kuwabara said.

"I dare you to kiss Botan on the lips," you said.

"EEWWWWW," Botan said.

"No way," Kuwabara said.

"A dare is a dare," you said.

Kuwabara quickly pecked Botan on the lips. She then ran to the bathroom and washed her mouth. She then came back.

"Hiei truth or dare," Kuwabara said.

"Too late it's 9," you said.

"He asked the question before 9 so we have to finish it," Keiko said.

"Dare," Hiei said.

"I dare you to make out with Saph for five minuets," Kuwabara said and Hiei was about to decline.

"A dare is a dare if I quoted Saph correctly," Botan said.

Hiei pulled you close and put his hand on your face. His lips soon touched yours and his tongue glided across your bottom lip requesting entrance. You granted it's request and it explored your mouth. Your heart began to race and your tongue started to stroke his. The kiss became more passionate then either of you planned. The others left the room after the 5 minutes were up and left you two there. You father came in and looked at you and Hiei. He cleared his throat and you both looked up at him.

"Maybe you two should get a room or something. The other already left you two," he said as he went to his room.

You two looked at each other and then the clock. It read 9:30 and you began to blush. You two had been making out for almost half an hour. You looked at Hiei again and he began to blush. He got up and held his hand down for you. You took it and got up.

"Um I think we should go to bed now," you said quietly.

"Hn," was all he said.

You two went up stairs and you seen Keiko in a robe standing outside your door. You raised your eyebrow and then remembered your dare for her.

"Hurry up Saph. The sooner I do this to Yusuke the sooner I can hide from him," Keiko said.

You started to laugh a bit and Hiei gave you a wierd look. You shook your head and motioned her to go in his room.

"If you have any trouble I'll be out here," you said with a smile.

"How will I know you won't go into a room with Hiei and do something when I need your help," Keiko asked.

"I'm not leaving the hall and Hiei is... I don't know what he's doing and we are not going to do anything. You can trust me ok now go. Unless you want to stand in the hall all night in you lingerer," you said.

Keiko quickly went into Yusuke's room and you went to his door to listen.

"Your perverted. Why are you listening to them," Hiei asked.

"The dare," you said.

"What," He asked.

"I dared Keiko to change into lingerer and got into Yusuke's room. Flirt with him and leave before he does anything to her," you said.

Several minuets have passed and you haven't heard from Keiko.

_~Saph 'moan' go to bed. I'll be 'moan' fine,~_ Keiko sent to you.

You turn to Hiei and blush. You walk swiftly to your door and then look at Hiei.

"Let's not talk about what went on in Yusuke's room tomorrow," you said.

"What happend," Hiei asked.

"She told me to go to bed and she would be fine," you said.

"So," Hiei replied.

"She said that with moans," you said looking at your door.

"Oh, uh night," Hiei said.

"Goodnight Hiei," you said.

You heard the door beside your room close as you entered your room. You changed into black short and a tank top. You slipped under the covers and drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. To the mall

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or and of their characters.

* * *

You wake up to the sound of your alarm clock. It read 6:30 in the morning and you turned it off. You slid out of bed and threw your hair into a messy bun. You then left your room and went down stairs to the kitchen. You sat down and a plate was set in front of you. You sniffed the air and smelled roses. You turn and see Kurama making breakfast. You then turn back to your plate and take a bite of your eggs. To your surprise they were actually better than your father's.

"So how do you like it," Kurama asked.

"It's really good. You must have cooked for the team while you still were in the house," you said looking up at him.

"Yes I did. The others don't know how to cook. Not even the girls," Kurama said.

"You have got to be kidding me. The girls don't know how to cook," you said.

"Ya, but do you," he asked.

"Yes. I had to cook for myself for a long time so I taught myself," you said.

"That's cool. Hey why are you up so early. It is Saturday. I thought you would sleep in since we don't have any school," he said.

"I don't sleep in. I just get up eat and listen to music in my room, because there is noting else to do," you said.

"Well you have to go to the movies with Hiei. So maybe he'll take you tonight," Kurama said.

"Maybe, waite where is my father," you asked.

"Mr. Hagashi left early this morning. He told me to tell you he went to work and not to make out in public with your boyfriend. I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Kurama said.

"Um I don't. Me and Hiei were still in the living room when father walked in and seen us making out," you said blushing and starring at your plate.

"I still think we should have told you two the time was up, but everyone else said you two were having too much fun just to stop you," Kurama said.

The room was silent after that. Then Hiei walked in and seen you eating. You were looking intently at your plate with a little pink on your cheeks. She shrugged it off and sat across from you. You looked up at him and then looked at your plate again. Soon Botan, Yukina, and Kuwabara walked in and sat down.

"Hey where's Yusuke and Keiko," Kuwabara asked.

"I haven't seen them this morning," Kurama said and noticed you and Hiei were blushing heavily.

"Do you two know anything," Kuram asked.

"Nope nothing," you said.

"Why would I know," Hiei asked.

"You two know something or you two were to busy last night doing your own thing," Kuwabara said.

"Your perverted and maybe we know what happened to them last night. You don't want to know anyway. The dare I had for keiko backfired and lest not talk about it ok. I'm getting disgusting images in my head," you said shaking your head.

Yusuke can barging in the kitchen with a big smile on his face. He walked over to you and patted your back.

"Hey thanks for daring Keiko. I never thought she would do that," Yusuke said.

Keiko walked in happily and gave Yusuke a peck on the cheek before sitting down.

"Oh my gosh! URIMESHI GOT LAID," Kuwabara yelled.

"You dared her to do Yusuke," Botan asked astonished.

"NO! I dared her to flirt and leave before anything happened. Well lets say I was shocked when she told me to go to bed," you said.

"What were you doing sping on them," Kuwabara asked acting grossed out.

"No I was standing outside Yusuke's door if Keiko needed help leaving Yusuke's room," you said putting your plate in the sink.

"Well Saph, we have only been here a few hour. How do you like us," Botan asked.

"You guys are ok to me. I have no problem with you," you said.

"Yay! She likes us," Botan said giving you a hug.

"Uh Botan, your scaring me. Let me go," you said as you stiffen in her arms.

"You don't like hugs," Keiko asked.

"I... don't... hug people. I never really had other show that they liked me so that is a lot of showing since we just met," you said.

"Didn't Himura hug you," Botan asked still holding you.

"No he just uh... it's hard to explain. He just acted different around me. He acted nicer and not as mean," you said relaxing.

"I can't believe you never been hugged before. Even Hiei gets hug. He may not want them, but he still gets them," Yusuke said.

"My mother hugged me before my real father kidnaped me and before she died. Can we change the subject," you asked and Botan let go of you.

"What do you want to do today," Kurama asked.

"Let's go to the mall," Keiko said.

"How about the arcade," Kuwabara said.

"How about we ask Saph," Yukina said.

"Ya, Saph what do you want to do today," Yusuke asked."I don't know. I never do anything, but homework, work, and train," you said.

"Your life must revolve around fighting," Yukina said.

"That's all I have ever done," you said.

"Then let's go to the mall and something else tonight," Botan said.

"But I want to go to the arcade," Kuwabara said.

"I haven't been to the mall very much, but isn't there an arcade in the mall," you asked.

"Oh ya, there is," Yusuke said.

"So I guess we are going to the mall," Kurama said.

"Yep," Botan said excitedly.

~What have I done,~ you asked Hiei.

~You are going to be, let me rephrase that we are going to be drug around a human store for hours,~ Hiei replied.

"Uh Botan. You have a dare to do," you reminded her.

"Saph of all the things you say you say that, but your right. We all need to get ready anyway. I don't think you want to go out in public dressed like that," Botan said to you.

"Oh and Saph. Remember what your father told you," Kurama said with a smile and you blush.

"Why are you blushing Saph? What did he say," Yusuke asked teasingly.

"Nothing. Kurama don't say another word about that," you said.

You left the room and changed into long sleeve turtle neck shirt, black jacket, yellowish plad skirt, and red/white addis shoes. You then took you down and brushed it. You walked down stairs to the front door where everyone except Hiei was waiting.

"Now all we need is Hiei," Botan.

AS soon as she said that Hiei came walking down the steps in jeans, a black muscle shirt, and black shoes.

"Let's get this over with," Hiei said.

"Is it that bad," you asked.

"No he just want to scare you. Plus girls are suppose to love shopping," Yusuke said.

Botan grabbed your arm and pulled you to a black Corvette and a red mustang.

"You will ride with Hiei, Yukin, and Kurama," Botan said.

"You can ride in front if you want Saph," Yukina said.

"Thanks Yukina, but don't you want to sit up there," you asked.

"No I want to sit in back. I really don't prefer to watch the road," Yukina said.

Then you all got into the cars and left. You and Hiei sat in silence while Yukina and Kuwabara were talking. You then began to notice Hiei glancing at you and it made you feel like your heart jumped.

"So Saph I don't want you to get sad and all, but how did Himura show he cares for you," Yukina asked.

"Well he never did anything you all would think a boyfriend does. He never kissed me, never held my hand, and never hugged me. He was there for me when I needed him and he always listened to what I had to say. In the end I knew he cared and that was enough for me," you said.

"So was Hiei like your first kiss or something," Kuwabara asked.

"Yes he was," you said with a tiny blush.

"We're here," Hiei said trying to get off subject.

He pulled into a parking place and parked the car. Then Kurama pulled up beside Hiei's car and parked his car. You all got out and Kuwabara opened his big mouth.

"Hiei was Saph's first kiss," Kuwabara said.

"Are you serious," Yusuke said in a laugh.

Your hair became pitch black and your eye turned crimson red. You were throwing a death glare at Kuwabara and Yusuke. Kurama notice and turned to them still with an eye on you.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Saph doesn't like the fact your making fun of her," Kurama said.

"Why would you say that," Yusuke said.

"Because she changed into her demon form you Bakas. Now stop before she attacks you," Hiei said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara look at you and become pail form your glare.

They close their mouths and hide behind Keiko and Yukina. You then calm down and change back.

"Lat's go before I get really irritated by those two," you said.

Then you all walked into the mall.


	5. The Mall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters.**

* * *

You all walk into the mall and Botan pulls you to her. She turns to the girls and they all have big grins on their faces. You were getting nerves and you had a feeling you didn't want to be with them. Then Botan turned to the guys.

"We are going to go shopping with Saph. You guys don't have to come," Botan said.

"Then we will meet here at 11 and that gives us 4 hours at the arcade," Kurama said.

"Let's meet at the food court," Kuwabara said.

"Ok. Bye guys," Keiko said.

Botan, Keiko, and Yukina took you to a store full of bright color and the color you hated... PINK! You give the room a disgusted look and the girls sit you in a chair.

"Ok Saph this is what we're are going to do. WE are going to pick out somethings that would look good on you and you tell us if you like it or not, but you have to try it on first," Botan said.

"Ok, but there can't be any pink," you said.

"What's wrong with pink? I like pink," Keiko said.

"It just really isn't my color," you said.

"Ok no pink," Botan said.

The girls went and picked out several items for you to try on. You went to the dressing room and changed. You first came out with a yellow and orange polo shirt with form fitting jeans. You looked at them like they were crazy.

"I like the pants, but hate the shirt," you said.

"I agree with her," Keiko said.

"Yes. That shirt doesn't really go with her," Yukina said.

You changed into several other outfits and showed the girls. You told them what you thought and they did the same. By the time you were done with the first store you had 2 pairs of pants and a blue shirt that said 'Dont compare yourself to me. You'll be let down.' The girls made you buy the shirt and then you went to other stores that the girls thought looked good. You then spot a HOT TOPIC and you get an idea in your head. Then a smile apears on your lips and you turn to the girls.

_**~GUY'S POV~**_

They are walking to the arcade and girls begin to whisper and giggle as they walk by.

"You know I wish those girls would stop talking about you and Hiei, Kurama," Yusuke said with an annoyed tone.

"We can't do anything about it," Kurama said.

"Ya I know, but I think it makes Kuwabara feel bad, since he can't get laid or get a girlfriend. Heck even Hiei got a girlfriend," Yusuke said.

"What are you talking about Detective," Hiei asked in an irritated voice.

"Sapphire of course," Yusuke said slyly.

"Ya Hiei. You and Saph looked like you were having fun last night making out," Kuwabara said teasingly.

"Yes and you should of heard what her father said," Kurama said.

"What did he say," Yusuke asked.

"He said tell Pyro not to make out in public with her boyfriend. When I told her what he said and she denied that you two were going out, but she had a lovely pink to her cheeks," Kurama said with a small smile.

"Whatever and we are not going out," Hiei said.

"Hey let go see what the girls are making Saph do," Yusuke said.

"Ya," Kuwabara said excitedly.

So the boys went to find Sapphire and when they did they just came out of a store while walking to another one. They saw her stop and look at HOT TOPIC. A smirk appeared on her lips and she turned back to the girls.

~YOUR POV~

"Hey let's go into HOT TOPIC," you said.

"I don't think so," Botan said.

"Why? I went to every store you took me to," you said crossing her arms.

"She does have a point," Keiko said.

"They don't like people like us in there," Botan said in a mater-of-fact tone.

"You are dressed Gothic and they won't do anything to you I promise," you said in an almost pout.

"Like you promised saved me from Yusuke," Keiko asked annoyed.

"Hey you were the one that told me to go to bed and you would be fine," you said and she began to blush.

"Well it's not like you resisted when you and Hiei were making out last night," Keiko retaliated.

"I hear something," you whispered ignoring what Keiko just said.

"What is it," Botan whispered back.

"The boys they are hiding behind the first store," you whispered again.

"Well gosh Saph if you like Hiei that much, why don't you just go for it," Keiko asked really loud.

"What!?" you asked surprised.

"Just go with it," Botan whispered.

"I... uh... I don't know. It's weird and complicated," you said as you sat on a bench.

"But what about you, Botan? We all know you like Kurama," Keiko said.

"He is very sweet and kind... Ok he is totally hot," Botan said like a fan girl.

"Kazuma doesn't look too bad himself," Yukina said blushing.

"Are you serious," Botan asked as you three looked in shock.

"Yes," she said giving you a wink and you nearly fell off the bench.

"Hey girls," Yusuke said walking up to you four.

"So you all like us," Kuwabara said and you all start laughing.

"What's so funny," Yusuke asked.

"They heard you and Baka and Saph told them," Hiei said.

"Good job Hiei," you said.

"Hn," Hiei said.

You hear some noise and look for where it was coming from. You seen a little girl being picked on by a couple of little boys. You get up with out telling any of the others what you are doing and walk over to the three kids. You grabbed the two boys by the collar and pick them up.

"Don't you two have anything else to do besides pick on girls," You asked and they lowered their heads.

"Don't do it again," you said putting them down and they run off.

You walk over to the little girl and help her off the ground. You wipe away her tears and she hugs you. She lets go of you and gives you a smile.

"What is your name," you asked.

"Yasu," she said.

"Yasu, where are your parents," you asked.

"Well I came here with my daddy, because we were going to get mommy something and we got separated," she said and looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't cry. I'll help you find your daddy," you said.

She hugged you again and you picked her up. You carried her to the others and they gave you a weird look.

"Do you know her Saph," Yusuke asked

"No, just meet her," you said.

"Can we look for my daddy now," she asked clinging closer to you.

"Why are you helping her," Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know. I just thought I should," you said.

"She is a cutie," Kuwabara said and tried to touch her so she bit him.

*She's a cat of course he's going to think she's cute,* you thought.

"At least we know she has good judgment," Hiei said with a smirk.

"What does you daddy look like," Kurama asked Yasu before Kuwabara said anything.

"He is an albino ice demon," Yasu said.

"Can you sent me a picture of him telepathically," Hiei asked.

She nodded and sent it to him. He closed his eyes and a blue light shown threw his bandanna. He then opened his eyes and looked at the girl.

"He is in the food court," Hiei said.

"Well I guess we go to the food court then," you said.

You all walk to the food court and see about 20-30 people. She looks around and finds who she was looking for. She jumps out of your arms and runs to a tall man with black hair. That was all you could make out, because he had his back turned. You turn to the others and was about to say something when you were tapped on the shoulder. You turned around and everything stopped. His crimson red eye widened as your sapphire blue eyes did and fear flowed in your veins, but unreadable to others.

"Sapphire," he gasped.

"Himura," you whispered.

"Daddy she was the one who helped me find you. Oh and him too. He had this light glow from his forehead," she said pointing at Hiei.

"You died. I watched you die. How can you still be here," you asked.

"A cat demon saved me when you couldn't. Now we have a daughter, Yasu," Himura said.

"That's good," you said with a smile.

"Don't force a smile Sapphire. It's not like you. Tell me how have you been," he said and your face became emotionless.

"I have been threw hell and back. You died, my mother committed suicide, I snapped, killed a lot of people, recovered my sanity, turned myself in, King Yama put me in so many job I don't even remember them all, and this last job is good," you said.

"WOW! you can make her talk more than Kurama and Koenma put together," Kuwabara said in amazement.

"It's easy. Just don't talk about stupid stuff," Himura said.

"Hiei told you, but NO you wouldn't listen. Hey, wait how do you know Saph," Yusuke asked.

"Saph," Himura asked.

"Nickname," you said.

"Oh ok. Who is Hiei," Himura asked.

"The fire demon that help your daughter," you said.

"Moved on," Himura asked.

"Nope," you said.

"You should, Himura said.

"I know," you said.

~He would be a good one for you,~ Himura sent you with a smirk and you just sighed with a slight blush.

"Well I hope we meet again Sapphire and I hope you get over me. I must go. Goodbye," Himura said.

"BYE," Yasu said.

"Goodbye," you said and turned from Himura and Yasu.

"Are you going to be ok," Botan asked.

"Ya, let's just go home," you said quietly.

You all left and went back to the house. After you got there you went right past your father and went to your room. You sat in your window and fell into a restless sleep.


	6. The 'Getting Over Him' Dream

~GANG POV~

"What happened," Knomaru asked as the others came in.

"Himura isn't dead and he has a family," Yusuke said.

"Not dead? How can that be," Knomaru asked.

"A cat demon saved him," Kuwabara said.

"I hate to see her upset, but there is nothing I can do. Lunch will be done in 15 minutes," Knomaru said.

"What do you mean there is nothing you can do," Botan asked.

"She has been alone so long no one can help her with problems like this. She won't let them help and she won't let them see her cry. I haven't even seen cry, but I heard it," Knomaru said.

"How long does she stay up in her room," Yukina asked.

"Well after he supposedly died she was up there 10 days without food and water. She wouldn't even let me in," Knomaru said.

"She is not doing that this time," Hiei said.

"Why do you say that," Knomaru asked.

"If we are called on a mission I don't want to make she hadn't passed out every five minutes," Hiei said.

"What are you planing on doing? Dragging her down her and forcing her to eat," Kuwabara asked.

"If I have to," Hiei replied and walked toward Sapphire's room.

"Be careful she can be quite hostile," Knomaru said.

~HIEI'S POV~

You walked up to Sapphire's door and knocked. There was no answer so you entered her room with caution. You look around her room and see her in a window sill. You quietly close the door and walk towards her. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. Then she fell out of the window and you caught her before she hit the ground. Her eyes opened slowly and looked up at you. Her eyes made a connection with yours and you two seemed to be getting closer. You lips touched hers and everything around you went away.

~YOUR POV~

YOUR DREAM

You were taking a walk in the forest behind your house and you heard fighting ahead of you. You went to find out what it was so you ran quietly to the noise. When you stopped you saw Hiei and Himura fighting.

"She isn't yours. Now leave her alone and stop hurting her," Hiei said.

"Her heart belongs to me and no matter how much you love her you can't change that," Himura said.

"You wanna bet," Hiei said.

They were fighting hard and Himura seemed to be winning. Fear rushed over your body like a wave. You didn't want Hiei to get hurt so you had to stop it some how.

"Stop," you yelled as you ran to them.

They stopped and looked at you. You ran up to Hiei and made sure he was ok. You had a worried look on your face and he pulled you into a hug. Himura then attacked Hiei from behind, but you killed him before he could touch Hiei.

END OF DREAM

Your eyes opened slowly and you looked up to see Hiei. Your eyes made a connection with his and you two seemed to be getting closer. You lips touched his and everything around you went away. Your heart began to beat fast and you felt happy. You and Hiei separated and all you could do was smile.

"Thank you Hiei," you said snuggling up to him.

He then set your feet on the floor and you turned to face him face to face. You wrapped him in a big hug and held him close. You felt his arms wrap slowly around you and you looked at him. You kissed him again and his tongue licked you lip. You opened your mouth and his tongue swiftly entered. Love was in your kiss and happiness flowed in your body as your heart beat faster. His grip became tighter on you and his kisses were filled with passion. You two separated and a knock came from the door.

"Are you ok," Knomaru asked threw the door.

"Yes," you said as Hiei released you from his arms and you did the same.

"May I come in," Knomaru asked.

"Yes you may," you said as he came in.

"Dinner is been ready if you want any," Knomaru said.

"We'll be right down," you said and Knomaru left.

"Are you over Himura," Hiei asked walking up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Yes and I am even happier now than I was with him," you said taking in Hiei's warmth.

"Oh and why's that," Hiei asked.

"Because of you," you said and he moved your hair to one side.

He then lightly kissed your neck and you giggled. He began to nip at your neck and held you close to his body. You let out a quiet moan and he smiled.

"We better go before they think we are up to something," Hiei said.

Then you two left the room and went to the kitchen with everyone else.

* * *

Sorry I haven't possed in so long. I am updating now so please don't be mad :'( I hope you like it.

Thanx,

Katameena


End file.
